Idea upload
fake menu buttons. This upload was created long before the implementation of glass in Powder Game ver6.4.]] Idea uploads contain ideas for changing Powder Game, such as new objects or elements. Most of those uploads contain small pixel art pictures representing things which the author proposes to add to the game or additional menu buttons. Ideas uploads are very common and often receive many votes. Some uploaders make entire menu extensions from pixel art, often taking weeks to complete them. Among the largest of these are "Ultimate Menu" by Big Yellow Lemon and "Mega Menu" by Lew102. Controversy Lots of people dislike idea uploads, since many them are poorly made or are just copies of an existing idea upload. Furthermore a large number of these ideas are unrealistic and have little chance of ever getting implemented, such as cars, tanks, or guns. This might be due to programming restrictions or because the ideas are often only a slight variation of existing elements, for example Sand instead of powder, or a third player. Despite this, many people still insist on having an idea be published, which clogs up the upload limit, leading to more scarcity in upload spaces. Ideas from the past which became reality * Ball * Acid - eats through everything except for block and glass. However when it was suggested, glass collisions were not specified * Glass - Was an often proposed element. * 2nd Player * Metal * Laser * Mercury * BG-TG * Fuse - carries sparks to the end. However when it was proposed, it was meant to carry fire * BG-siluet - make background Black and white. However it was meant to different color BG. * Ball attributes such as C-4 balls * Vine - was suggested by Blue Brawl in "My Element Ideas", the first and only idea upload to include vine. The suggested properties were different from the properties of vine now, though. * Cloud - like in Earth Editor, but when it proposed, contact with metal and ice was not mentioned. Ideas which are often presented in idea uploads *Wheel size - Differently sized Wheels, depending on Pen-s *Raising the dot limit, or allowing infinite dots *A larger screen space *A third player (IJKL or TFGH Keys) *Player and Fighter improvements such as: **Weapons - Player weapons, similar to Stick Ranger weapons. **Blood - Blood effects when player or fighter is killed. **Life bar - permit to player to have more chances to life! **Food - Add life to life bar **Thunder attribute for player **Player size - Different player sizes *Monsters or animals. *Less lag. *Rubber/Elastic - Found in almost every idea uploads. Bouncy, bends, and snap under high pressure, often suggested in the name of 'trampoline'. *Stronger Laser - Often suggested that it pierce everything except block and is an attribute *Teleporter/Portals - Teleports elements and objects to another place or similar portal *3D BG *More upload limit per 12 hour *Smoke - Rise from burning fire *Toggle gravity On/Off *PEN S-0 Block *Fish - Similar to bird, but is underwater *In-game sound and option to turn it on/off *Text size - Change the text size or font type *Make artificial elements natural *Undo/Redo options *Glue - Stick player, figther and powder elements *Magnet *Diamond *ceramic *Cement *Limestone *Black hole - Attract everything to it *White hole - opposite of black hole *Slime mold - Exists in menu as a liquid, but sticks to other particles of its own kind to make a lumplike creature that eats powder, seed, wood, and vine, and sticks to other slime molds. *Option to make unstatic: A small option to make a stable solid like metal unstatic, and different hinges to connect them to make a contraption *Backward time: Option to make time go backward at different speeds *Player able to go through all sides with loop on *Tutorial for new powder game players *More realistic fire, laser, and electricity *Poison - make injury to player when he touch it, to each 10 seconds *Antidote - cure poison *Steel *Cobalt - Only one *Pen shot - Like pen shot for EE *Helium *Tornado *Silicon - if touch stone,turn into sand! *Comment - post text as an "attachment" to another user's upload, much like the comments on youtube. Category:Powder Game upload types